


The Fools Who Dream

by Prince_Lancey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by La La Land (2016), Lance/Shiro (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Lancey/pseuds/Prince_Lancey
Summary: And here's to the fools who dreamCrazy as they may seemHere's to the hearts that breakHere's to the mess we make





	The Fools Who Dream

Leapt, without looking

Shiro couldn’t help but sigh as he drove around the new and unfamiliar town. It was a cool and dismal night, the wind starting to pick up as rain fell down in sprinkles. He looked to the side to find a place to park and hide. Luckily, there was a bar nearby. Shiro smiled and pulled into the parking lot.

And tumbled into the Seine

He went inside, not really expecting to find much. He never imagined that he would like what he saw. But, oh boy, he definitely did.

The water was freezing

Shiro stared at the pretty bartender, who was wearing a crop top and booty shorts. He could feel himself practically drooling.

She spent a month sneezing

Lance looked over at the handsome man that occupied one of the barstools. He couldn’t help but blush. “Hey there, cutie. Want a drink? It’s on the house.” He said playfully, sending a wink in the other’s direction. Shiro’s face flushed a dark red. “Y-yes please.”

But said she would do it again

Lance hummed and made one of his famous drinks, handing it to Shiro. Shiro thanked him and drank it, turning to leave. “Wait!” Lance called. “Maybe you could stay a while… I mean, my shift gets done in 5 minutes…” He continued. Shiro smiled. “Alright. Meet me in the parking lot.”

Here's to the ones who dream

They drove to Lance’s place and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Shiro woke up to find a sleeping Lance on top of him, snoring cutely. He silently wished he could wake up to that every day.

Foolish as they may seem

Months went on with them meeting at cafes and movie theatres, and they soon realized that they might be in love. It was a shock to both of them; I mean, Lance had only ever had serious relationships with girls, and Shiro hadn’t loved anyone romantically since Adam died. 

Here's to the hearts that ache

It was Lance who had first asked Shiro to be his boyfriend. Shiro, of course, said yes.

Here's to the mess we make

Shiro and Lance went to a lot of parties and weddings together, and each time Lance refused to leave Shiro’s lap. It was a new relationship, but time flew by quickly. Weeks turned to months, Months turned to years, and soon they were living in an apartment together.

She captured a feeling

Shiro was the one who made breakfast each morning, and Lance was the one who did the dishes. It was their silent agreement, and Lance found it endearing.

Sky with no ceiling

Each night would end in Lance snoring soundly on Shiro’s chest, just like the first night they had spent together. Shiro would always pull him a little closer whenever he could.

The sunset inside a frame

There were many mornings where Shiro would wake up and Lance would be gone. It always upset him, but he would never blame it on Lance. He knew that the latter had an early shift at his new workplace.

She lived in her liquor

Lance would always greet Shiro with kisses as soon as he got home, babbling on and on about how much he missed him. Shiro appreciated it greatly. It was the best part of his day.

And died with a flicker

There was one night when Lance didn’t greet Shiro after he got home. Instead, he had just walked past him and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at anything but his boyfriend. Shiro was confused and a little disheartened, so he sat beside his lover and put an arm around him. Lance had broken down then and there, pulling Shiro into a hug and crying into his chest, explaining that he had an awful day at work and he hated his co-workers. Shiro had just pulled him closer, as he had many times before, and they stayed like that until Lance had fallen asleep on his chest yet again.

I'll always remember the flame

It wasn’t long until Lance had gotten a better job and could work from home. He and Shiro had worked hard enough to pay for a new house, moving out of their old apartment.

Here's to the ones who dream

The thing that really opened Shiro’s eyes was when he and Lance went to Keith and Hunk’s wedding. In the middle of the dance floor, dancing with moonlight reflecting off of his face, Lance looked truly beautiful.

Foolish as they may seem

Shiro had all but scooped Lance into his arms after the song ended, pulling him towards his chest in a way that was all too familiar to Lance.

Here's to the hearts that ache

It was Lance who had caught the bouquet at the wedding. He had proudly shown it to Shiro, holding it up like a trophy. Shiro kissed Lance’s hand and smiled.

Here's to the mess we make

Hunk and Keith had just smirked knowingly, sweeping each other into a quick kiss and bringing the after party to an end.

She told me

It wasn’t very long until Lance and Shiro were a day away from their 3 year anniversary.

"A bit of madness is key

It also wasn’t long until Shiro was buying a ring.

To give us new colors to see

He had taken Lance to dinner at his favorite restaurant, showering him in kisses and laughing.

Who knows where it will lead us?

Not long after, Lance and Shiro were going to exchange gifts.

And that's why they need us"

Shiro let Lance go first, unwrapping the gift that Lance had handed to him.

So bring on the rebels

It was a Polaroid camera with tons of films, all pretty in its black casing.

The ripples from pebbles

“Thank you, Lance.” Shiro gushed, pressing a kiss to his lover’s hand. “I love it.”

The painters, and poets, and plays

Lance smiled. “So, what’s my gift?” He asked teasingly, looking at his boyfriend. Shiro blushed and got down on one knee, holding out the small black box. Lance’s eyes widened as Shiro started to sing.

“And here's to the fools who dream  
Crazy as they may seem  
Here's to the hearts that break  
Here's to the mess we make  
I trace it all back to then  
Her, and the snow, and the Seine  
Smiling through it  
She said she'd do it again”

Shiro brought the song to an end. “So, will you marry m-” His question was interrupted with a kiss. “Of course!” Lance cried. Shiro scooped his lover into his arms and smiled, tears running down his cheeks. “I love you, Lance.”  
“I love you too,”


End file.
